


Casual Feeding

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Asexual Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, Incubus Tony, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex Neutral Tony, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt 1: Werewolf Bucky is new to the Avengers. Instead of attaching himself to Steve he follows Tony, who happens to be an incubus. Tony thinks all the possessive displays of affection are absolute adorable and cant get enough of Bucky cuddling him, covering him in Buckys scent via puppy kisses, laying on top of him. The others think it's cute too. Until it doesn't stop after a few weeks and they think Tony mojo'd Bucky with his powers of seduction. Cue Protective!Bucky and hurt-but-hides-it TonyPrompt 2: Can I please have some more asexual Tony? (There is always a lack of fics for ace characters :(()Bucky’s brow pinched. It was a few seconds more before he asked, “Am I understanding this right? Are you saying you’re horny and want to vomit?”Tony tapped the side of his head where his horns were when not hidden. “Technically, I'm always horny.”





	

Tony wasn’t sure what he had done to earn Bucky’s friendship, but whatever it was he would do it a thousands times over if it meant having Bucky by his side.

When Steve and Sam had brought Bucky home to the tower, Bucky had been quiet and morose with moments of anger and violence peppered in between—often triggered by a memory of Hydra. Everyone had thought Bucky would turn into a raging monster when the full moon came and his more animalistic side would be out. It had been a shock to everyone when Bucky had taken werewolf form and instead of lashing out he lay on the ground and whimpered throughout most of the night.

Everyone’s attitude toward Bucky had changed after that. Steve’s need to protect and defend Bucky had doubled, and everyone handled Bucky like glass.

It became annoying real quick, which was why one day Tony marched into the communal space, went up to Bucky, and slapped a wrench into his hand. “I need an assistant today. You’ve been chosen.”

Bucky had been perplexed, but had followed Tony.

Tony doubted that moment was the one that had garnered him Bucky’s friendship; however, it had been a launching point. Whenever Tony saw that Bucky was being coddled he’d demand Bucky help him in the lab or workshop. More often than not, Tony had Bucky mostly hold heavy and/or large items in place while Tony and the bots did more of the technical stuff. If Bucky asked, Tony would slow down and explain what he was doing as he built his contraptions. Bucky seemed to take joy in those exchanges, even if he didn’t say much.

Maybe that was why when he saw Steve, Natasha, and Vision were holding back with Bucky when it came to sparring as well Tony had volunteered himself as a sparring partner.  

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky had said.

Tony rolled his eyes and patted Bucky on the bicep. “Listen, sad-pup, you’re not going to hurt me. Even if you tried, my armor would blast through the wall and you’d get your ass handed to you. Besides, I need the practice.” Tony batted his eyelashes at Bucky. “You wouldn’t want to see me get hurt in a real battle against someone with super strength in the unlikely scenario that my armor malfunctions, would you?”

A spark of irritation lit Bucky’s eyes, and Tony could sense the internal growl Bucky shoved down. “No.”

They’d become sparring partners then.

They had already become friends before that though.

* * *

 

Tony scrolled through his call list, feeling miserable and hungry. He wished a large cheese burger was the solution to his problems, but unfortunately, the type of nutrients he needed didn’t come from McDonalds, unless he was planning to snack on a cashier.

Tony groaned and sat up in bed. His sheet dropped down to his lap. He hissed. His skin felt sensitive. He couldn’t even wear clothes without feeling like he was being static shocked. He knew he should have had sex three days ago, but it had just been so unappealing. The idea of touching another body right then just seemed too much. Plus, he really didn’t want to deal with all the trouble that came with sex. It was such a hassle; albeit, sometimes fun, but not an exercise he felt compelled to perform.

Now he needed it. Sometimes he loathed being an incubus.

Tony sighed and dropped his phone. “FRIDAY, how much longer can I put off this stupid sex thing before I’m in absolute physical agony?”

“By my calculations, you have roughly three hours, boss. I would also like to point out that you are fifteen minutes late to your sparring session with Sergeant Barnes. He is currently headed to your floor. Should I impeded him?”

Tony grumbled. He hugged his pillow to his chest, grimacing as it pulled against his skin.

He needed a distraction. “Let him in.”

“Understood.”

A minute later, Bucky knocked on his bedroom door and Tony hollered for him to come in.

Bucky’s eyes swept across Tony and his rumpled bed. His expression hardened as he processed the situation.

Tony beamed at Bucky. He kicked his legs up and in the air and cupped his chin. “Hi wolf-babe. You mad at me for missing sparring?”

Bucky walked toward the bed. He nodded at it. “May I?”

Tony huffed at Bucky’s wolf sensibilities (Bucky may deny having them, but Tony knew they existed). He patted the spot next to him on the mattress.

Bucky sat. His eyes roved over Tony’s back before meeting Tony’s gaze. “You don’t look sick.”

“I am.” Tony decided to have some fun and let some of his true appearance leak out over the human facade he wore. His eyes were a mix of oranges and yellows with slitted pupils. Gray, ridged horns sprouted from the top of his head and curled. He smirked at Bucky. “My more primal side is out, and it has made me extra sensitive.” Tony tucked his inhuman features back behind his human disguise and exhaled blithely. “It makes me want to vomit.”

Bucky’s brow pinched. It was a few seconds more before he asked, “Am I understanding this right? Are you saying you’re horny and want to vomit?”

Tony tapped the side of his head where his horns were when not hidden. “Technically, I'm always horny.” He sighed and slouched so he face was burrowed in his folded arms. “But no, I’m not horny. I just need to eat. I’m sure once I start the process I’ll be fine, but it’s finding the motivation to have sex that is the problem.”

“You don’t want sex?” Bucky asked. Bucky’s face scrunched, a sign that he was puzzling through what he’d known about Tony and what he had just learned. He was most likely having trouble with the juxtaposition or a playboy/incubus not wanting sex.

It wasn’t the first time someone had such a reaction to Tony’s revelation. It was frustrating, but Tony kept his aggravation at bay. Bucky’s curiosity and confusion didn’t come from a place of callousness, and the poor guy had been brainwashed for seventy years. If there was anyone Tony could give a break to when it came to understanding the multitude of sexualities that—even to this day—struggled to be recognized and understood, it was Bucky.

“Sex is good. I just...ugh.” Tony made vague hand-gestures. “I’d compare it to working out, but I’m not sure you would get the analogy.”

Bucky pulled up his legs and sat cross-legged. He put his full attention on Tony. “Try me.”

The challenge that lit Bucky’s eyes delighted Tony, but he kept the emotion hidden from Bucky. There had been quite a few people before Bucky who had been determined to understand Tony’s sexuality, but the only ones who had ever succeeded had been Rhodey and Pepper. Even Happy still flubbed every now and then when it came to Tony.

“Fine. Think of one of those days when you dread doing exercise; simply hate it. You know you need to exercise though because of your health. Hell, you even enjoy it once you get started, but getting started is the hardest part. All you can think about is how much you’re going to sweat. How sore you’ll be afterwards. The stench. Being so out of breath your lungs burn, and no matter how much water you drink you feel like you’re dying of thirst.”

“You really hate exercising.” The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched upward.

Tony swatted Bucky’s knee, happily accepting the sharp tingle the action caused. “I’m trying to make a point. Forgive the exaggeration.”

“Maybe next time you should compare it to doing chores? Beneficial, but no one’s in a rush to do them. Although it probably is not as sweaty, unless you’re cleaning the whole house.” Bucky wrinkled his nose.

Tony mulled over the suggestion for a second before realization struck him like lightning.

Bucky had understood him, or at the very least had some understanding of what Tony felt. Tony just about purred in satisfaction. “Yeah, but who enjoys chores while doing them?” Tony huffed, feigning nonchalance, but inside his heart was fluttering within his ribcage and his stomach was roiling with happiness and excitement.

“Some people like to do chores,” Bucky defended his metaphor. “I don’t, but someone out there does.”

“Just like how you enjoy exercise, you heathen,” Tony said.

Bucky shrugged. “Sometimes. I have my days too. Is that where the analogy falls apart? ‘Cause, I might be misunderstanding, but I don’t think what you’re describing to me is the same thing where some days I just don’t feel like having sex for whatever reason.”

“It is different,” Tony conceded. “I don’t experience sexual attraction. I have a libido and I can enjoy sex, but it’s not what draws me to a person.” He glared down at his phone, knowing that if he were to wake it up from sleep mode it would display his call list. “So it makes it very difficult to pick a partner just for the sole purpose of sex.”

“Fuck. That sucks.” Bucky grumbled in his throat. His fingers played with the tips of Tony’s hair, sending a shudder up Tony’s spine. “Sorry, Tones. Is there anything I can do to help?”

A traitorous thought entered Tony’s head. The image of kissing Bucky suddenly made the idea of having sex not so strenuous. If it was Bucky then it would be more like a game; he could see himself having fun. He could picture himself babbling about something he did in the lab that day and Bucky commenting back or even just peppering Tony with kisses while he listened.

It was a nice image.

“Damn.” Tony flopped his head on his bed. He talked into his mattress. “See, now you I could bang.”

Tony felt Bucky sit up straighter. “What?”

Tony lifted his head. “Oh, don’t be like that. You know you're gorgeous. Plus, for a werewolf, you’re more like a stuffed plushie. You’re the essence of adorableness trying to look tough and fierce.”

“I think I’m pretty fierce.”

“Puff pastry.”

“Am I a toy or food? Get your analogies straight.” Bucky playfully whacked Tony on the leg.

Tony cringed and hissed.

Bucky reared back.

“I’m all right.” Tony drew in a sharp breath. “Sensitive, remember? Won’t go away until I have sex.” Tony nodded at his phone on the bed. “Was trying to call someone before you showed up, but I just couldn’t find anyone appealing.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky bowed his head remorsefully.

Tony chuckled softly. He leaned his head so his temple rested on Bucky’s knee. The contact stung at first then calmed to a nice pressure. “It’s all right.”

A beat of silence passed before Bucky spoke. “I’d be willing, but you’d have to know something first, Tony.”

Tony tensed in surprise. He hadn’t considered Bucky an option at all. Yes, it would be nice to have Bucky be his partner, but he hadn’t actually considered it possible. A part of him wondered if he’d slipped into a fever dream. Bucky would certainly be one of the most convenient people to have sex with.

“I have feelings for you, Tony,” Bucky stated. “And if we do this they are not going to go away, and… damn it, okay, I’ll admit it. Being a werewolf does affect my personality.” Pink dusted Bucky’s cheeks.

“I knew werewolf sensibilities existed,” Tony stage whispered.

“I’d flick your ear for that if it wouldn’t cause you pain.” Bucky sighed. “But yes, you were right about that. Just not in all the ways you think. If we do this, I’m going to want to touch you constantly—not in a sexual manner though. I mean—I wouldn’t be opposed to sex. Wait! No that I came out wrong too.” Bucky groaned in frustration. “I’m available for sex?”

Bucky’s face turned bright red, and Tony bit his bottom lip to keep from cackling at Bucky.

Bucky sighed in surrender. “Fine. Just know I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to do. What I was trying to say is that I will want to hug and kiss you. I’d also like to hold your hand and cuddle. I’m also going to want to mark you up with hickeys and scent you whenever I can.”

“You don’t mean pee on me, right?”

“Tony, be serious!”

“I am.” Tony pushed himself up so he was facing Bucky. “I’m not a fan of watersports.”

Bucky let out a frustrated breath through his nostrils and looked away.

Tony sighed and slowly leaned in to kiss Bucky on the cheek; he wanted to give Bucky plenty of time to retreat if he prefered to not be kissed.

Bucky didn’t pull away though.

A knot that had formed in Tony’s chest released and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. The chaste kiss had been electric with a painful edge; Tony would happily do it again.

“Maybe it’s better if I help you pick out a partner for today? I don’t want to pressure you into anything with me just because I-”

Tony pressed his fingertip to Bucky’s lips. “My dear, just shut up and fuck me, or let me fuck you. I really don’t care which. I’m sex neutral, not anti-physical affection or whatever term you wish to use. Also, all of that sounds pretty amazing to me. The only person who cuddles me now is Rhodey. I love him, but he’s just one man. I need many more cuddles and hugs. I’m touch starved, you know?”

Bucky frowned. “Are you serious about being touch starved?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe a little.”

Bucky growled.

Laughter burst from Tony. “You really are just the most adorable thing.”

Bucky gently cupped the back of Tony’s head and pulled Tony in close. “I’m going to hug and kiss you so much, you’re going to be sick of it by the end of the week.”

“Oh?” Tony quirked an eyebrow then kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “I’ll accept your challenge once you feed me.” He drifted his lips down to where Bucky’s jaw and neck met and kissed Bucky there. He smirked as Bucky sucked in a quick breath. “Sound good?”

There was a hint of growl in Bucky’s voice as he answered, “Sounds fantastic.”

* * *

 

Bucky had made good on his promise to cover Tony in hickeys, Tony noted as he stared at his distorted reflection in the fridge door as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. He felt wonderfully full after the other day’s activities and already had plans for how he was going to spend the rest of the day improving his armor as well as work on new products for SI.

Tony startled as two arms wrapped around his waist—one flesh and one metal. Bucky grumbled as his lips latched onto the nape of Tony’s neck and peppered sleepy kisses along the sensitive spot. A nice shudder ran along Tony’s spine, and he turned his head to kiss Bucky’s temple. “Morning, gorgeous.”

Bucky glared at Tony, but the arms around Tony’s waist clung a little harder. Bucky pecked Tony on the lips.

Tony hummed in delight. “I can definitely get used to this. Although the murder-stare I can do without.”

“Too early.” Bucky buried his face in Tony’s shoulder.

Tony frowned. Bucky wasn’t a morning person, but that usually translated into him grunting and walking around with his eyes half-closed. This new reaction had Tony worried. “Sometimes having sex with an incubus can leave a person drained. We feed off the energy that’s released during sex, so I might have taken more than I should have.”

Bucky nuzzled Tony’s neck. “Take as much as you want.”

“Not if it makes you walk around like a zombie for half the day.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Sam’s voice cut in to their conversation.

Tony tensed in Bucky’s arms. Bucky pressed Tony closer to his chest and glowered at Sam.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sam chastised. He waltzed over to the fridge, motioning for Tony and Bucky to take a few steps back so he could open it. “If you two want privacy stay out of the kitchen.”

Bucky grumbled and went back to nuzzling Tony’s neck.

Sam quirked a brow and looked imploringly at Tony.

Tony smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Just enjoying some team bonding. You want in?”

Sam shook his head as he took the carton of orange juice out from the fridge. “No thanks.” He eyed them as he headed over to a cabinet to grab a glass for his juice. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the cute picture you two make.”

* * *

 

“He’s mine.” Bucky scooped Tony up into his arms then leaped onto the couch with him.

Tony let out a grunt at the impact with the cushions then chuckled.

Bucky had Tony’s head and neck cradled protectively as he straddled Tony. He gently set Tony’s head down on the arm of the couch then looked over his shoulder and growled lightly at Natasha.

Natasha smirked as she held up her hands in surrender. “I was just offering him a little help in self-defense training.”

“I’m his partner.” Bucky sprawled across Tony, laying his head on Tony’s chest and hugging Tony.

Tony gently bumped Bucky on the head with his tablet. “You are, but that doesn’t mean you can’t share.”

Bucky grunted and pushed himself onto his arms so his face hovered over Tony’s. He gave Tony an unimpressed look and made a point of looking over Tony’s body. He huffed then kissed Tony on the forehead. “Nope. You’re mine, and no one else’s.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He bent his leg so it pushed along Bucky’s side. “Well, then you better hold on to me.” Tony swung his weight, flipping Bucky and him off of the couch.

Bucky let out a panicked sound and grabbed Tony. Bucky had fast enough reflexes that he could have easily flipped the two of them in the air so he remained on top of Tony, but instead Bucky remained under Tony, taking the brunt of the impact. It wasn’t until they were on the floor that Bucky switched their positions and nipped at Tony’s shoulder. “That could have hurt.”

“But it didn’t.” Tony grinned.

Bucky let out an annoyed sound and kissed Tony. “Only because I like you too much.”

Tony’s heart warmed at the confession.

“You’re recording this, right, FRIDAY?” Natasha asked the AI.

“Always, Romanoff.”

“Natasha,” Bucky and Tony complained in unison.

Natasha chortled at their disgruntlement.

* * *

 

“You need to be more careful around, Bucky,” Steve stated.

Tony stopped tinkering with his armor. He lifted his safety goggles to the top of his head and set down his tools on a nearby workbench. “Did I say something triggering?” Tony’s stomach churned. It was only years of practice that kept his worry from showing on his face. To Steve he appeared merely curious.

“I know you and Bucky have gotten closer, but it’s…” Steve’s face scrunched as he tried to find the right words. “He’s a lot more sensitive than he used to be. Things… casual relationships used to be something he could handle, but now he’s too prone to attachment.”

It felt like Steve was grinding Tony’s heart between two stones. “He does seem a little more sensitive than the guy that Howard told me about when I was growing up,” Tony admitted, keeping his tone light. “It’s not a bad thing though. Really, Cap. Haven’t you been paying attention? It’s okay now for men to be a more open about their emotions.”

“You know that’s not what I am getting at, Tony.” Steve closed the distance between Tony and him. He clamped his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Bucky, needs a serious relationship.”

“And you don’t think what we have is serious.” It took all of Tony’s strength to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

“Is it?” Steve asked.

Tony had no words. He hadn’t asked Bucky to be his boyfriend or vice versa. They weren’t even dating. They were just kissing and hugging all the time.

“It’s not your place,” Tony finally forced himself to say. “You have no right to tell Bucky or me what kind of relationship to have.”

“I’m just-”

“You just think you’re being a good friend, but maybe you should talk to Bucky first, and if Bucky wants something different from me than what he’s already got then he can tell me himself.”

* * *

 

Tony curled up in his bed and hugged himself.

He needed to have sex again, but he couldn’t even bring himself to look at his phone for a potential partner. He knew exactly who he wanted to feed from, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Every time he considered calling Bucky and asking for help, his brain replayed his conversation with Steve from a few days ago.

It was stupid. _He_ was being stupid. Nonetheless, the voice in his head that told him he was taking advantage of Bucky paralysed him in inaction.

“Boss, Sergeant Barnes is outside your bedroom. He would like to know if he may come in.”

Tony groaned. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it. His skin wasn’t sensitive yet to the soft fabric, but in a few more hours it would be.

He should talk to Bucky.

His stomach felt like someone had dropped a lead anchor into it.

Tony took a deep breath and sat up. “Let him in.”

Bucky must have heard Tony’s answer through the door, because Bucky opened the door the moment the words left Tony’s mouth—not enough time for FRIDAY to relay the message. Bucky looked over the room, and without any preamble he joined Tony on the bed and tugged Tony into a hug. He carded his hand through Tony’s hair as he encouraged Tony to tuck his head under Bucky’s chin.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

Tony scoffed. “Who said anything was wrong?”

“My instincts.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah right.”

Bucky stroked Tony’s side as he held him.

Tony frowned. “Hold it. Were you joking about the instinct thing?”

Bucky shook his head and kissed Tony on the forehead. “It’s a werewolf thing. Sensing disturbances in the pack.”

Tony snorted then burst into laughter. His nose pressed into Bucky’s collarbone and he shook with laughter. “So I’m pack?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Bucky pulled Tony closer so he was just on the edge of Bucky’s lap. “Did someone say you weren’t?”

Tony shrugged. “No. I just didn’t know if ‘pack’ meant the Avengers or your closest friends.”

“Either way you’d still be pack.” Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek, right below Tony’s eye. “Now why are you in your room all alone?” He sniffed Tony. Bucky frowned and took a another whiff. “Especially when you smell like you did when you were sex deprived.”

Tony took a deep breath and braced himself for Bucky’s reaction. “Because I need to feed again.”

Bucky was quiet for a beat. He cocked his head to the side. “Well, I can help with that, Tony. Personally, or I can call someone if you rather not.”

“Would it bother you if I wanted someone else?” Tony asked.

Bucky paused in stroking Tony’s side then picked it up again. “It’s not about me; it’s about what you want.”

Tony untucked his head from under Bucky’s chin so he could look Bucky in the eye. “Steve said you can’t handle a causal relationship.”

Bucky growled. “Steve doesn’t know what he is talking about.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. He wished he’d come into the conversation more prepared. There were so many things he wanted to say—so many things he wanted to ask. He didn’t want to send Bucky running though by going too deep too fast.

Bucky cupped Tony’s face. He rubbed his thumbs along Tony’s cheeks. “Just talk to me, Tony. I promise I’m not going to take off.”

Tony huffed and pushed Bucky’s hands away. “Of course you’re not going to. I’m just trying to figure out the most efficient way to ask you what I want to know.”

Bucky smiled knowingly. “Sure thing, doll.”

The pet name loosened something in Tony’s chest. “I don’t want to feed off anyone but you, and I want you to keep smothering me like you do.”

“‘Smothering?’’” Bucky teased.

Tony rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Yes, smothering. I can’t lie down on the couch without you showing up to lay on top of me.”

“You can always return the favor, you know.”

Tony smiled. “I might take you up on that. I might even take you out to coffee if you let me.”

“You asking me out on a date?”

“Yes.”

Bucky beamed and kissed Tony on the mouth. He was still smiling as he pulled away. “I’d love that.”

* * *

 

Tony had never been scared of public displays of affection, but holding Bucky’s hand in front of Steve after Steve had told him to leave Bucky alone had Tony as jittery as a kid on their first date. Bucky squeezed his hand and that simple act quelled most of his nerves. Bucky guided Tony through the gym and toward the section where they liked to lay out the floor mats and practice hand to hand combat.

Steve watched them from the corner of his eye as he punched a boxing bag.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky hollered, startling both Tony and Steve.

Steve stopped in the middle of boxing and turned around.

Bucky grinned widely as he held up his middle finger at Steve. “Stay out of my relationships.”

Tony covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Steve blinked a few times then snorted. He smirked at Bucky. “You be careful with Tony too.”

 


End file.
